The present invention relates in general to the leveling and locating or positioning of forms or support structures of the type generally associated with the construction industry, and more particularly, to new and improved apparatus for leveling and locating or positioning forms or wall structures associated with modular swimming pools.
Although the present invention is applicable to the leveling and locating of various items or members used both in and out of the construction-type industry, it has been found particularly useful in the environment of modular component swimming pools. Therefore, without limiting the applicability of the invention to "swimming pools," the invention will be described in this environment.
In the construction-type industry in particular, most projects start with a reference which is determined to be or is constructed to be level. The need for and use of a level reference is mainly for functional reasons and purposes but is also for aesthetic as well as human safety and convenience reasons. Probably the oldest means for leveling a small structure or member is to place lifts or risers under the low spot or spots or to remove a portion or portions of the support means (the earth, frame foundation, etc.) which is located under and is supporting the high or low point or points of the structure or member to be leveled. This leveling process usually consists of a trial and error method including the lifting or removing of the structure or member while the height or thickness of the support means (the earth, frame foundation, etc.) is decreased or increased and then the structure or member is replaced and the structure is checked for levelness with the sequence being repeated until the structure is level.
One of the typical small structures which needs to be leveled during its construction and installation is a swimming pool. In a modular component swimming pool wall structures, there are several items which need to be leveled. The most important items include the panel sections comprising the support wall located around the periphery of the pool which provides support for such items as the deck, the coping, the skimmers and over-flow outlets, the steps for entering and leaving the pool, the water-return lines, and the light fixtures. These items need to be level for functional, aesthetic and safety reasons as well as to provide structural integrity to the over-all pool structure.
In the construction and placement of the modular component swimming pool, there are many steps involved. A few of those steps which are relevant to the invention as claimed will be briefly discussed. Normally, the first step is to establish on the property, the final deck level or surface grade of the site chosen for the pool. A contractor level can be used to determine this grade. The next step is to layout, on the surface grade, the pool perimeter profile for the particular pool shape to be installed. Excavation of the pool area within the perimeter profile is then performed. During this excavation of the pool area, a 12 inch to 36 inch overdig area is completed outwardly from the pool profile. This overdig area is excavated only to a depth generally equal to the height of the panel sections to be used to provide the wall around the pool perimeter. This overdig area provides a shelf-type area external to the pool profile excavation with the floor of the overdig area being below ground level by the height of the panel sections to be joined to form the wall around the pool perimeter. This shelf-type area provides the general support surface for the panel sections. The panel sections are generally 2 to 12 feet in length with a bracing apparatus located intermittently behind each panel section and extending at right angles to the panel sections. When the panel sections are fastened together to form the pool perimeter, the braces extend outwardly from the pool perimeter. The top of each panel section must be level in order to form a level line around the pool perimeter.
To assure that the panel sections will be level when installed around the pool perimeter, a level surface or floor must be provided on which to set or place the panel sections. In the prior art, this surface is provided by several methods, one of which is using blocks, such as concrete patio blocks or firm pads. These blocks vary in thickness. The blocks must be located and placed at intervals, on the shelf-type area. Each block must be firmly set into the excavated shelf-type surface and be positioned and leveled such that the top surface of each block is level and is within plus or minus 1/8 inch or even closer of a predetermined level height dimension with respect to the final deck level. In the leveling of the blocks, some blocks will require dirt to be removed from beneath the block while other blocks will require dirt to be added beneath the block. Addition and/or subtraction of dirt often results in an unfirm leveled surface, i.e., settles from rain, etc. The process will be a trial and error event and will require the use of a contractors level. The completed wall comprising the individual panel sections (with attached brace sections) which have been fastened together, is positioned on the leveled blocks. Besides being level, each panel section must be positioned with respect to the adjoining sections to form a smooth plane so the completed pool wall will comprise a straight and smooth plane. Certain portions of the various panel sections may need to be moved toward or away from the pool excavation to obtain the smooth plane and care must be taken to not move or disturb the blocks upon which the sections are resting. When properly positioned, each leveled block under the panel sections comprising the pool wall will normally protrude some distance into the pool area.
After the completed pool wall has been positioned and aligned properly on the level blocks, anchor rods are often positioned through prepared locations in the panel sections and the brace sections with the rods then being driven into the earth. Then a concrete footing placement is poured with concrete being placed 4 to 6 inches high on the back side of the panel sections, on both sides of the brace sections, on the anchor rods and the leveled blocks. Some of the concrete will fill the space between the surface of the earth and the bottom edge of the panel sections and the brace sections. This concrete footing placement securely anchors the wall structure. The force from the placement of the concrete footing often disturbs and moves the bottom positioned edge of the wall panel sections resulting in an undesirable misaligned wall perimeter system. After the concrete footing placement has at least partially cured, the portion of the leveled blocks which protrudes into the pool area must be broken-off before pool bottom finish is placed in the pool excavation.
Positioned at predetermined locations in the wall of panel sections are special sections which include the skimmers and overflow outlets, the steps for entering and leaving the pool, the water return outlets, the light fixtures, etc. Also, the top edge of the pool wall is the reference for the integral deck and coping of the pool. So it is readily apparent that it is extremely important that the top edge of the wall is level for functional as well as for safety and aesthetic reasons.
The additional steps needed to complete the pool will not be discussed since those steps are not pertinent to the presently claimed invention.
The invention as claimed is intended to provide a solution for various prior art deficiencies including the time consuming tasks of obtaining numerous concrete blocks for leveling purposes, then positioning each block at an intermittent location and then leveling each block while maintaining the blocks within at least 1/8 inch of a predetermined height. Also, the blocks must be positioned such that they remain level and at the predetermined height after the panel sections have been fastened together to form the pool perimeter wall and positioned on the blocks. After the concrete footing placement has partially cured, the portion of the blocks protruding into the pool area must be broken off so the blocks will not protrude above the finished bottom surface of the pool.